


Below The Trees And Rotten Leaves

by LilacWriter07



Category: Naruto
Genre: Kakashi is also bit of a daddy's boy, M/M, Mokuton User Hatake Kakashi, Mokuton User Uchiha Obito, Mokuton Users are Possessive, Possessive Behavior, Psychopaths In Love, Sakumo is worried about his boy, Slow Updates, bit like an Yandere, tags continue with the story, they are born with it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:42:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28867188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilacWriter07/pseuds/LilacWriter07
Summary: Sarutobi Hiruzen remembers how afraid he was, being watched and knowing he still is being watched like everyone in the leaf village . Mokuton users are not easy to handle, they can become dangerous, they are unstable . One was terrible enough but two at the same time, Hiruzen fears there will be many deaths . - Summary may change ! -
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito, Senju Hashirama/Uchiha Madara
Comments: 2
Kudos: 83





	Below The Trees And Rotten Leaves

**Author's Note:**

> I was thinking to myself what if Kakashi was born with the mokuton ? What if Obito was with the mokuton ? Yes combine it and see what happens ! Plus I watched some fics of Hashirama being all possessive because of the mokuton, and I found myself fangirling about a feral possessive Kakashi and feral possessive Obito !
> 
> Time line goes bit differently and Tenzo not having the mokuton is all for the plot ! I am not so good with all those canon things, so this fic will update slowly because I have to do homework about it . So if something is not right or goes differently is for the plot !
> 
> Chances are it will not go like the canon (づ￣ 3￣)づ
> 
> Pairings are KakaObi and HashiMada for the moment !

This was not suppose to happen .

Well so far Sarutobi Hiruzen knows, as far as his old teammates know, the village, maybe the outside world .

It started like this

**_The hokage was sitting at his desk, taking a small break from all the paper work . He just completed some documents that needed to be taken care of, so while he enjoys his green tea he was smoking his pipe ._ **

**_Just as 2 minutes went by a knock disturbed his rest, he sighs as he gives a tired yes ._ **

**_A young woman opens the door bit nervous, looks like a newbie since he only met her this morning when he walked in ._ **

**_"Yes Maki-san ?"_ **

**_"Hokage-sama ." She gave a small bow ."Hatake-sama likes to speak with you ."_ **

**_Sarutobi saw the Hatake clan head standing behind her, next to him his young son Kakashi ._ **

**_He rather has this later since he just finished some paper work, but the worry in the others eyes were very clear._ **

**_That look made him sit more straight, he don't see that look often on him so he makes him worried in return ._ **

**_"Come in ." He waved them inside and the woman closed the door ._ **

The silence was deafening as it was just him, Hatake Sakumo and his son Hatake Kakashi in the room .

The ticking noise of the clock was the only sound now .

Many emoties played in the man's eyes, proud, worry, distrust .. Sarutobi looked at the Hatake child, the boy showed rarely emoties like now so he made it harder to let others know what he was thinking .

His eyes shifted to his father to the hokage a few times, clearly he doesn't know either or why they were here .. Sarutobi was smoking his pipe, as he blew a thin smoke out of his mouth .

Hatake Sakumo wanted clearly to speak with him, but the silence in the room was uncomfortable heavy . Just as he wanted to ask him, Sakumo spoke with a heavy but clear voice .

"Kakashi has the mokuton ."

The pipe fell out of the old man's hands, making a small thud on the floor clearly broken .

But he doesn't care because ..

"I beg your pardon ?"

Sakumo turned to his son ."Show him Kakashi ."

The younger boy looked uncertain but he nodded as he stepped forward, he held out his hand making the other look at it .

A small flower grow out of it .

"That's one of the things he can do, for bigger things it's better outside the building Hokage-sama ."

Sarutobi felt himself nodding as he looked with wide eyes at the flower .

It was small but he could feel the chakra in it, strong and full of life .

Dangerous even ..

"I can retreat it ." Kakashi said making Sarutobi look briefly at his face, before he watched the flower again . Going slowly back into the child's hand, like it never existed in the first place .

He was not even sure if the first Hokage could do that .

All he saw was on the battle field, roots and trees destroying the enemies .

"When did .." The man swallowed he doesn't know if it was fear, or that he was bit horrified at this .

No matter if this benifits the village, a mokuton user is not an easy task .

They are very unstable .

"Kakashi .. Had a bad night ." The boy looked bit betrayed at his father, clearly not wanting to admit he had a nightmare . The hokage took pitty and just nodded ."So I wanted to check on him, and there were roots and vines everywhere in his room . At first I thought he was being attacked and tried to get him out, but the roots attacked me and kept him away from me ."

"I woke up and told them to leave my dad alone ."

"You spoke with the vines ?"

"Yes ?" The boy looked confused at the older man ."Was I not suppose too ?"

"No, no it's just .." That was little information he did not know about a mokuton user ... The first hokage never spoke of it .

"Dad ! Dad ! Can I tell him about my training !" Kakashi looked bit exited for a second ."Kakashi I don't think ."

"Please !" The sound of the voice sounded cute but still sended a chill to Sarutobi's back .

"Well okay .."

"I trained with my mokuton before dad found out ."

"Why did you not tell your father sooner ?"

"I wanted to surprise him ." Sarutobi could not say anything about that, Kakashi is just 4 years old he must be thinking how to surprise his father with new things he can do .

Every child is like that .

Not every child has this kind of power .. Or set of mind .

"I used this to capture animals ! I even killed a few and I grown trees very high up !"

"Killed animals ?"

"Yes ."

Sarutobi looked at Sakumo who seemed to look ill .

"That cat from the neighbours was annoying ."

Now the older man's mouth fell open, the eyes of the boy were suddenly cold . He saw them before and he thought he will never see it again until he goes to the after life .

"I gutted the thing ."

"Kakashi !" Sakumo looked panicked and mutters apologies to the man, as kept quiet while Kakashi looked confused and annoyed .

 _That I have to deal with this all over again ..._ He almost shudders as he thought of the man's mad eyes .

"What happend to the corpses of those animals ?" As he thinks he did remember some house pets missing for a few weeks, but they are never found .

"Did you do this to some Inumaki dogs ?"

"Maybe ... They made great soil for my roots ."

"Soil ?"

"Yes my roots said they were bit hungry and asked for food ."

Sakumo looked horrified that this .. Kakashi is talking to something that maybe is more dangerous then the mokuton .

Sarutobi falls back on a memory .

**"Why are we burying them again hokage-sama ?" Asked an young Sarutobi as he and Danzo just put a dead body in the ground, next to it where a few different graves .**

**The others were also working on the other side, making graves of their fallen enemies .**

**"A little reward for my friends ." Smiled the man as he looked with dazed and peaceful look ahead .**

**Sarutobi confused face made Danzo sigh ."It's soil you dumbass ."**

**Sarutobi scowled at him but he did not said a word .**

**Soil ..**

**From human corpses .**

A headache is starting to form .

"I .. I see .."

"Hokage-sama I apologize about this mess, but any punishment for Kakashi I take them ! Please don't punish him for something he did not understand ."

Sarutobi wanted to scream at him at that moment .

Yes this was a mess .

Yes he should be responsible !

And no Kakashi does understand, he understands what he did, the power he has and what he can do .

He does not give a damn about anything what follows .

"There should be a meeting about this .. We need to discuss Kakashi's training, the mokuton .. We should .."

A knock came in between as nervous Maki opens the door again ."I am so sorry sir but he demands .." The woman got pushed aside as suddenly the Uchiha head walked inside, 2 elders and ..

"Obito ?" Sarutobi saw bit change in Kakashi's eyes as he looked at the older boy .

"Kakashi !" Obito's smile was wide and big as he stepped forward to him, but one of the elders grabbed him by the arm ."Let me go !" He demands .

"You damn brat stay were you should be !" Demands the elder that pulls him back .

The situation got out of hand quickly as Sakumo now holds a furious Kakashi, Obito trying to escape .

The other elder spoke harshly ."Know your place !"

"Everyone just calm down !" Sakumo yelled as Fugaku tries to reason with the elder who holds Obito's arm, as the other elder scolded Fugaku for his softness .

The headache the hokage gets worse with full force, and before he could yell a tree sprung out of the floor .

Wait ..

What !

And that's how Sarutobi stood outside as everyone escape the giant tree, that now impaled the building like it was always there to begin with .

He turned to Fugaku who seemed to get a headache as well ."So .."

"Obito has the mokuton .."

Silence followed as Obito suddenly yelled ."You have the mokuton too Kakashi !" For someone who sures the same power as the Hatake, the Uchiha looked like he was standing next to someone who was above everyone else .

He was .. The Hatake boy was standing now above everyone else should the power grown, but so was the Uchiha boy as he just shoved a damn tree through the building .

It was amusing for someone as small as Kakashi, puffing out their chest in pride .

But Sarutobi did not feel amused, he feels 10 years older .

He sighs and then turned back to the building, before he looked Fugaku dead in the eye .

"I send you the bill ."


End file.
